Deprived
by Navigate Me
Summary: Izaya loses a bet to Shizuo and, well... Let's just say a pink, remote controlled vibrator   A metal cock ring   An entire day of school with said items   A delirious Izaya. REQUESTED FIC.
1. Chapter 1

****Title:** **Deprived.**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **Navigate Me.**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **M.**  
><strong>Warning:<strong> **Sex, language.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Izaya loses a bet to Shizuo and, well... Let's just say a pink, remote controlled vibrator + A metal cock ring + An entire day of school with said items = A delirious Izaya. REQUESTED FIC.  
><strong>Request<strong>: "anndd (if you could include in the fic above or in a seperate fic..~~  
>shizaya at school (same classroom) with izaya having a vibratorbutt-plug in him. :3  
>again, lots of izaya torture~<br>I've been looking everywhere but i just can't seem to find (enough) izaya torture fics..  
>-shot-"<p>

Written for **thecreepyfangirl.**

* * *

><p>The classroom was dead silent as the students of class B-2 worked on completing their Math test. The test was half way over, with a mere 20 minutes left before it was pencils down and papers in. It was safe to say it left some students worried, while others floated through it easily with little to no trouble. Like Izaya, for example, who had finished his test at lightning speed, and with confidence and ease. He was feeling very sure of his answers, and he was also very sure he had gotten each one correct.<p>

No.

He knew he got each and every single one right.

Right down to the most over-looked decimal.

So, as he sat in his seat, right behind his brunette friend, who was absent due to the chicken pox, Izaya played with his black, mechanical pencil in a bored fashion. He had spent the last few minutes like that, fiddling around with his writing utensil childishly as his peers worked their asses off. The raven haired could practically _feel_ the room temperature rise from everyone's brains going desperately into overdrive. It didn't surprise him, though. The test accounted for 20% of their Math grade, and was very similar to the exam that would be held at the end of the year. If they could not pass what Izaya labeled as a 'practice exam,' they would surely be in trouble when the real one, worth 50%, came around.

_'How laughable,'_ Izaya thought to himself, bringing his pencil-playing to an abrupt stop. _'Guess I'll be the only person graduating.'_

The thought was amusing, and he held in a snicker as his eyes fell onto the broad, muscular, shirt covered back that belonged to the one, and only, Heiwajima Shizuo.

It was a wonder as to how someone with such a protozoan-like mind even made it into high school. There was an entry exam in order to attend Raijin, and it blew the raven's mind as to how someone with the level of intelligence Shizuo possessed passed. Izaya snickered quietly at the blonde's last report card; the memory of that piece of paper popping up in his mind. Those numbers… So, so sad.

It was true, Shizuo didn't get the best grades, but at least he was passing. Or at least that's how the blonde saw it. Izaya found his way of thinking pathetic. If you do not reach for the best, you will never get the best. So, because Shizuo never bothered to get anything more than a 'just enough to pass,' he never got +A's like Izaya did.

… Then again, the reason behind his less than ambitious grades might have been the fact that Shizuo was as smart as bread.

But still.

_'Even I finished my test without any problems before him, even with… _This_ here.'_

He scowled.

There was a low hum—a low, almost inaudible, buzzing that mixed with the eerie silence of the room and the gentle, soft hum of the lights. Izaya was sure he was the only one who could hear it, and it made sense as to why. He was thankful no one else could hear it.

Very, _very_ thankful.

As the pink vibrator buzzed deep from within the raven's arse, Izaya folded a leg uncomfortably over another. He needed to hide the bulge that had formed, and he needed to as quickly as possible. Since he already sat like that, pants tightening or not, he tried to act as casual as possible as he leaned back in his chair, masking his aroused body with a seemingly indifferent yawn. Though his heart pounded hard against his pale chest, he somehow kept his breathing even and normal and his face from turning a dark shade of red. It was almost lunch, and the sly raven had spent the entire morning with the sex toy in him. The surprisingly large toy buzzed within him relentlessly for the past few hours, and, at first, it wasn't so bad. It was around the start if the test that the toy's vibrating grew in intensity.

Stupid thing just had to come with a remote capable of changing the magnitude at which the toy vibrated at.

How he didn't cum yet? A certain bastard left him not only with the damned vibrator, but a cock-ring—The worst thing he could've ended up with. The horrid metal ring had been denying him of his orgasm, and it was downright infuriating. He barely managed to get through his test without ripping his hair out. The questions were a breeze, but that stupid toy—Why would anyone make such a terrible thing? As collected as his peers found him that day, it was all really a wall he put up of his usual self in order to mask the urge to pull just strip out of his trousers and finish the job. Who knew someone could sexually frustrate him like that? It was shameful!

Absolutely shameful!

But, there really was no denying the fact that he was hot.

He was on fire.

He was needy.

And Izaya needed it.

_Now_.

Squirming in his seat, he quickly excused himself from the class. His teacher waved his hand dismissively, absorbed in whatever book he was reading, not realizing Izaya was already half way to the boy's room when he looked up.

—-

Slamming the door of one of the restroom stalls', Izaya leaned against it for support, his slender legs giving out from under him, and arched his back. The boys' restroom wasn't his first choice, but it was closer than his loft was, and that was good enough. A soft moan escaped from needy, plump lips, and all composure he possessed in the classroom was out the window as he was reduced to a sweaty, flushed, moaning mess. "_Hmm_… Th-That protozoan… _Hnn_… I'll r-ruin him—_Ahhh_…"

Izaya snuck a hand under his shirt. His pale hand hovered over the sensitive skin of his lean abdomen and made its way up to tweak his nipples, his other hand quickly sliding his dark pants off.

"Ahh, _fuck_…" He sighed in relief as his aching cock was freed from the confines of his terribly tight jeans. It was embarrassing, really. To be so turned on and _wet_ at school, and by a pink vibrator, nonetheless. With his pants pooled around his ankles, he collapsed onto the floor within the stall as the vibrator suddenly shook his insides wildly. The bastard must've turned it up a notch using that damned remote.

"_Ahh_! _Mm_, _fuck_!"

But, boy, did it feel _good_.

Getting on his knees, hands holding him up shakily, a shiver ran down his spine and his back arched once more. The delicious vibrations sent pleasurable, electricity jolts up and down his spine as butterflies filled his flat stomach, making his eyes widen and his lips parted. Izaya bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his soft moans that continued to spill from him like water leaking from a broken dam, only to fail miserably. With his body temperature rising quickly, Izaya stripped off his black blazer, and fumbled with his tight red shirt beneath, discarding both articles of clothing onto the cold boys' room floor haphazardly.

For what like forever, Izaya stayed like that—Back arching, arms and legs barely supporting his trembling, sweat-slicked body, hands clenched into tight, lustful fists against the cool bathroom floor, face tinted a dark flush, his hair damp from all the sweating, and moaning like the mess he hated to admit he was at that moment.

After steadying himself with one arm, he reached a hand down to try and remove the metal ring around the base of his cock. He had failed miserably, and he groaned in utter annoyance. That thing was stuck, and the fact that his body had gone weak due to the desire that took over his body, it was safe to say he wouldn't be getting that thing off anytime soon.

In other words, _he_ wouldn't be getting off anytime soon.

"That damn protozoan!"

The sound of the rusty bathroom door creaking opened was soon heard, and the heavy foots steps of a certain blonde.

"Flea? Are you in here?"

Izaya cursed.

* * *

><p>thecreepyfangirl, I wasn't sure if this was how you wanted it, but, uh, don't worry. I'm planning on finishing this in the next chapter. I stopped here because I don't know if this is how you want it, so... Yeah. Sorry for the mistakes.<p>

**Preview for the next chapter**: In which Shizuo drags Izaya's ass into an empty classroom and finishes the job. -Pokerface.-

Anyone want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

****Title:** **Deprived.**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **Navigate Me.**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **M.**  
><strong>Warning:<strong> **Sex, language.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Izaya loses a bet to Shizuo and, well... Let's just say a pink, remote controlled vibrator + A metal cock ring + An entire day of school with said items = A delirious Izaya. REQUESTED FIC.  
><strong>Request<strong>: "anndd (if you could include in the fic above or in a seperate fic..~~  
>shizaya at school (same classroom) with izaya having a vibratorbutt-plug in him. :3  
>again, lots of izaya torture~<br>I've been looking everywhere but i just can't seem to find (enough) izaya torture fics..  
>-shot-"<p>

Written for **thecreepyfangirl.**

A/N: I tried my best. Lemons aren't really my strong point. It's really late, and I've decided I won't even attempt to re-read this, and correct any mistakes. Maybe later? Eh. Anyway, thank you for your patience! Hopefully you guys like it? c:

* * *

><p>The emergency fire bell rang obnoxiously loud, signaling the students to evacuate the premises immediately. Dropping their lunches and conversations to make way for the exit, they rushed out in a large clump. Some shoved their way to get through much faster as opposed to a single-file line the teachers had tried to enforce, only making it harder to get out of the school more efficiently. Confused boys and girls stood outside the school with their classes, whispering and gossiping amongst one another. It was strange; there were no signs of fire. <em>Was<em> there even a fire to begin with? Surely smoke would be visible if something were really burning.

"Hey, Kadota-kun!"

He turned his attention away from the so called 'burning' school to his friend that called out to him, "Oh, hey, Shinra."

"What happened?" Shinra said in mild confusion. He gave a few seconds to turn his head and scan the school. His head tilted and his brows furrowed. "I just got here. Is there a fire?"

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." The taller male then proceeded to shrug. "I'm not sure if there even was a fire, to tell you the truth. Maybe someone thought it'd be funny to set it off or something."

"That is true…" Shinra agreed, nodding thoughtfully. Things like that tended to happen around the time major tests were held, now that he thought about it. It had happened in their first year of highschool quite often. Whether it was to buy time to study some more, or to put it off, no one really knew. There was a possibility of it being an immature prank, too.

Little did they, the rest of the student body and staff know…

—-

"I can't believe you pulled the alarm." Izaya snickered. "What a bad boy.~"

With a hint of amusement that raised the tone of his voice only slightly, Izaya was tossed roughly onto the desk of a nearby classroom. His bare back connected with the cool surface of the desk with a loud noise. The large difference in temperature between Izaya's hot, flushed skin and cold table made him writhe and arch his pale back. Damn was he _hot_. Not to mention as delirious as he was in the bathroom. His pale skin was flushed a light pink, his cheeks a darker shade, and his body was covered in a thin coat of sweat. Dark strands stuck to the sides of his face, and he reached a shaky hand to move his hair out of his maroon eyes.

At this point, he was nude and completely exposed to the mocha orbs that eyed his body hungrily. After being stripped of his jeans and briefs that now lay on the floor beside him, along with his red shirt and black blazer a certain protozoan was kind enough to bring to the classroom with them, cold air attacked Izaya's soaked with pre cum, engorged flesh and he squirmed like a fish out of water, and moaned like some sort of pornstar.

Shizuo whistled from his place between Izaya's creamy legs, and he stared at the erotic display that was Izaya arching and writhing before him, eyebrows raised. "_Wow_, you're a hot mess."

The raven replied almost instantly at the annoyingly redundant comment with a small scowl. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes and that his entire being just _oozed_ sex, Shizuo would've taken that look seriously. Instead, he licked his upper lip and bit his bottom lip softly in a suggestive manner, making Izaya's already flushed face darken.

"'Hot mess'? How degrading—You make me sound like a cheap whore!" Izaya hollered a tad breathless.

"'You're a cheap whore.'" Shizuo said calmly as he ran his hands from Izaya's shoulders, down his chest. The raven bucked his hips when his hands drifted lower, but he effectively shift his hands to run down the inside of his thighs, barely missing his weeping member. As Izaya groaned in frustration, Shizuo began to unbuckle his tightening-by-the-second slacks. "_That_ makes me sound like I'm calling you a cheap whore."

Shizuo took in the other's annoyed expression that only grew in intensity. It was kind of—sort of—_really_ adorable. And the way Izaya's bottom lip jutted out absentmindedly in a small pout did nothing but add to the blonde's strong urge to kiss him silly. Izaya huffed.

Shizuo rolled his mocha eyes. "You look fuckable. Better?"

"No."

For a moment, the blonde fumbled with the button of his pants and cursed. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight fast, and he was so turned on it practically _hurt_. Almost ripping out the small button, it finally came undone. He then undid his fly as quickly as he could, let his pants drop, and pool around his ankles along with his boxers, and sighed in rellief as his member was left exposed to the cold air of the classroom. Izaya stared at it's impressive size, and licked his lips wantonly, slowly moving his hand towards the other's length.

Izaya sat up and cupped, and played with the tall male's balls, teasing them while his other hand pumped him with expertise that made Shizuo's breath hitch audibly. Using his thumb, he smeared the pre cum across the head and pressed down sharply on the slit. The raven smirked at the flustered expression that spread across Shizuo's features, and began to hum softly as he slowly transitioned into the moans he knew the protozoan loved so.

"_Oh_… _Hah_… _Shizuo_.~"

Maroon locked with smoldering mocha, and Izaya mimicked Shizuo's face, eyes half-lidded, mouth open slightly as he groaned hotly.

"_Mm_… _Shizuo_… _Hnn_… You're so wet and we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet.~"

Wordlessly taking Izaya's fragile wrists into his large, sweaty hands, Shizuo pinned them to the side of the raven's head, slowly forcing the raven's back to reconnect with the desk. His breathing was short and heavy, sweat making his flaxen hair stick to the sides of his face. Don't get him wrong, Izaya was fucking _hot_. There was no denying it seeing as almost everything he did was bound to turn someone on. But, after taking in their surroundings, Shizuo's member hardened as he realized that they were about to fuck in a classroom. A classroom, and while the entire student body and staff stood outside. The curtains were rolled up, but to compensate, they were on the second floor. Regardless, being in such a dirty situation at school, where they can be caught at any given moment—Shizuo shuddered.

Turning his attention back to the flea, who stared up at him annoyed and impatient, Shizuo pressed to lips Izaya in a dominating kiss that coaxed soft moans from both males. He could not suppress the growing lust anymore. Finding Izaya moaning and half naked on the boys' room floor, watching him squirm lustfully on the desk from between his creamy legs, doing something so intimate at school, the thrilling danger that was the possibility of getting caught—Yeah. He really, _really_ couldn't hold back any longer, damnit. And that face, that ass, and that voice!

A tad startled, Shizuo followed Izaya's fast paced, needy tongue with his own slowly. The corner of his lips turned upward into a smirk at how hungrily the raven kissed. He must have wanted it as much as he did. That's when it hit him. Slowing his tongue until it was motionless, he began to move away, resulting in Izaya following, moving his face upward to keep his lips connected to Shizuo's desperately.

"Hey! W-What are you doing?" Izaya whined breathlessly. "Kiss me, damnit—Or better yet, just get on with it and fuck me—"

"Oh? I thought you loved foreplay. You did seem to enjoy teasing me just a few minutes ago."

"But I've been deprived of my orgasm for an entire _morning_—AND _THIS_." Izaya wriggled his hips, motioning to the cockring that remained at the base of his member. The damned thing was driving him absolutely insane!

"_This_?" Shizuo straightened himself and brought a strong hand to tease Izaya's tip roughly before moving down to play with the metal ring and skin around it, coaxing a pleasurable sigh to spill from the smaller male. The blonde's face turned red at the sound of the Izaya's soft moan and he gulped. To tease Izaya, who had teased him countless times before, or to pound him senselessly into the desk—Now _that_ was the question.

Without even realizing, he had begun to pump Izaya slowly, making him roll his hips slowly in time with Shizuo's hand. Izaya's eyes began to close slowly, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. "_Hm_… _Please_… Shizuo… _Mmm_…~"

_It's decided_, Shizuo thought to himself with a smirk.

_Pound Izaya senselessly into the desk, it is. _

"Shi… Zu… _Ohh_—mph!" Startled maroon eyes opened widely as two fingers were shoved roughly into his mouth instantly. What in the world—

"Suck." Shizuo commanded.

Their eyes locked instantly.

The fun was just about to start.

—

"How long do you think we'll be stuck out here for?" Shinra turned to Kyohei.

"I'm not sure. I think the teachers are talking about dismissing school early. Then again, our stuff is still in the school like cellphones, bags, and house keys…" said Kyohei, though it was more to himself than to Shinra, who nodded in understanding. Both of them, along with the rest of Raira, and the teachers and principal had been standing outside for about 20 minutes. The staff was still debating as to whether or not dismissing them was a good decision or not. Kyohei noted that no fire engines had showed up, which concerned him. There might have been a fire, but the fire department did not show up at all.

_How reassuring_, he thought to himself.

"Is there even a fire? 'The Hell is this?" Shinra and Kyohei turned at the sound of a familiar voice from behind them.

"Ah, Shi—Delic-kun!" Shinra quickly corrected himself after catching the mesmerizing magenta eyes that hid slightly from under soft, blonde hair.

"I heard that." The tall blonde said back, obviously commenting on almost being called 'Shizuo.' "Anyway, why are we still out here? I was planning on flirting with the new guy in my homeroom until lunch ended."

"There's a new student in our class?" Asked Shinra.

"Apparently he's Izaya's cousin. His name's Hibiya. Guy's fucking _hot_."

"He looks exactly like Izaya." Kyohei chimed in, indifferent to the conversation.

"Yeah, but minus the reddish eyes and glaring Shizuo everytime I try to check Izaya out." Delic said back, his hands retreating to the pockets of his pants. "Shit, I forgot my cellphone in my desk. When do you get to go back in?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is, is that we have to wait out here." Replied Kyohei.

Delic groaned, whiny and frustrated.

—-

Izaya groaned, needy and flustered.

After being forcefully turned over, his upper body sprawled on the desk for support, his cute little bottom in the air, Shizuo gripped the raven's hips demandingly. Izaya absolutely _loved_ Shizuo's dominating side. Judging by the way the blonde's hands gripped him tightly, he was sure he would leave bruises, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. All that did matter, however, was the star of his wet dreams and fantasies butt naked before him, blushing, and moaning for him—wanting _him_. Shizuo watched with observant eyes as Izaya's hands held the edge of the desk tightly, his knuckles turning white-ish, body trembling. The blonde moved down to press his broad chest to Izaya's back impulsively. He could feel the small male shudder against him, and he whispered hotly into his ear, nipping at the lobe in a playful manner. It made Izaya's toes curl.

"Are you ready, Izaya-kun?"

He groaned. "You didn't prepare me enough, though… Oh _my_…"

Hard cock in hand, Shizuo positioned his tip and teased the entrance with his soaked-with-pre-cum head. Izaya's instincts kicked in instantly, and he pushed his rear back lustfully."Then again… Who needs to be prepared when they're this turned on?" Izaya reasoned.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Now…"

Shizuo pushed in slowly. Both moaned in unison creating a unique, erotic harmony that resonated throughout the cold, empty classroom, bouncing off the walls and into their ears, sending blood to their faces and groins. Taking a deep breath of air, Shizuo moved his hips slowly. As much as Shizuo wanted to go as fast and as hard as he could, he had to give Izaya some time to adjust to his size. It was a rather sweet gesture, in Izaya's opinion. Their first time was terrible because the blonde was not gentle at all, and Izaya was left sore for _days_.

However, 'gentle' did not cut it for Izaya at the moment, and the slow, agonizing pace drove him mad.

To Shizuo's surprise, the raven pushed back sharply, creating his own, fast pace, impaling himself on the blonde's cock relentlessly. For a moment, he stared with wide eyes at the scene before him speechless. His mouth dropped and he proceeded to moan. A shiver ran down his back as he threw his head back, allowing the hot, tight heat to consume him.

"D-Don't just stand there, m-move." Panted the raven.

Suddenly, sound of skin on skin filled the stillness of the room, mixed with grunts, moans, and lustful words and cries. Thrusting his hips back and forth, the hands on Izaya's pale hips pulling the small body back every time he plunged forward, increasing the already intense feeling, Shizuo angled himself so that each movement he made hit Izaya's prostate directly. Judging by the large crescendo in Izaya's moans, Shizuo was getting it dead on. He smirked in satisfaction.

Izaya continued to move back each time Shizuo moved frowards, pushing the hard member deeper and deeper within his small body. The blonde closed his eyes, endulging in the sweet feeling that was Izaya around his aching erection. Shizuo licked his lips. It was then that Izaya tightened, resulting in the taller male's breathe to hitch—Shizuo was sure he hadn't been that turned on his entire _life_.

"_Ah_! _Hnn_… _Mmm_… _More_!" And those moans—He could barely deny himself of his orgasm. "F-F-_Fuck_… _Yes_… _Shizuo_… T-Take it off…"

"H-Huh?" Shizuo breathed out stupidly.

"Cock ring… _Mm_… _Shizuo_, _please_…"

In a blink of an eye, the metal ring was discarded and thrown unceremoniously onto the floor, and Izaya came. His seed shot onto the desk and his orgasm shook him _hard_. An incredibly shudder ran down his spine. His arms and legs trembled, back arching, and he moaned at a piercingly loud volume. It was as if he were releasing multiple times at once, creating the best orgasm in his life. He impaled himself on Shizuo's member and rode out his orgasm to the fullest.

Shizuo came soon after, and he collapsed onto the floor, pulling Izaya with him. The latter crawled onto the blonde's lap, and Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's small frame. For a long moment, the two remained silent. Their hearts were beating erratically, as their breathes mingled, and sweat covered their bodies in a thin coat. Neither dared to speak, and they both stayed in silence, satisfied and busy basking in the afterglow of what was the best sex they ever had. Izaya was so lost in the heat of the moment, that he had almost forgotten, "What ever happened to the vibrator?"

He felt Shizuo shrug. "I stuffed that pink thing into the desk you just came on."

Izaya chuckled and looked up to examine the dirtied surface of said desk. "I hope whosever's desk this is enjoys my little gift.~"

—-

Hibiya stared for a long, hard moment. What the in the world was on his desk?

_Buzz. Buzz._

He shook his head, and reached into his desk for his cellphone that had been vibrating. They were told to leave school early, and classes would resume the next day without any interruptions. Unfortunately for him, he was followed by a persistent blonde classmate. At this point, he just wanted to get his cellphone and leave as quickly as possible. He moved his hand around the inside of his desk in confusion. When he didn't feel it, he crouched down to look into his desk. His eyes widened instantly. That was _not_ his cellphone.

_What a disgustingly interesting first day,_ Hibiya thought. From behind him, Delic chuckled at the pink sex toy that came into view.

_This is such a good sign,_ Delic thought with an excited smirk.


End file.
